


The Ghosts of War Artwork

by Arin



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arin/pseuds/Arin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Artwork I did to go with scifi's wonderful fic "The Ghosts of War"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghosts of War Artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Ghosts of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671961) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



> I'm posting this a little late here -I didn't remember how to do it, ahahaha-  
> Thanks to scifigrl for the lovely story! I really enjoy doing those ones! :D

 

 

 


End file.
